A cost for a lying tracer machine
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: Nothing about a machine. Well, interestingly, I'm trying to make a story for pairing KomuiXReever.... Hope you enjoy reading it!


**Hi, again. This is another completed short drabble for D Gray man, only this time, it's the ****Komui**** and ****Reever**** pairing. I think it is quite agreeable. Anyway, it only contains a slight idea of ****yaoi**** so… I think rating it as T is enough. Well, what do you think? Send me something after that so I**** can**** dream a little. ****Just a little.**** Well? (Kanda: ****Tch****, they hadn't read it yet) I know, I know. Kanda had a point there. So, please read! As long as you have fun, I don't mind….**

Komui closed his ears with the cotton bud. He watched Reever yelling at him, of course, not listening to him. Everything in front of him was happening in mute state. He flipped open the next page of the report and read it peacefully until...

"KOMUI! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" shouted Reever angrily as he pulled out the cotton bud out of Komui's ears. The scientist lid his ears with his hands for the sound wave created by the high pitched voice were ear-splitting.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE MY DIARY IS!" yelled Reever. Oh, wait! Was this a sequel to the Dare that reflects the truth? Maybe it is...Ah, well! Back to the story! Reever turned over the table, making a racket in the lab. He needed his diary back or else he would have to commit suicide of the embarrassment that he was about to receive. People would laugh at him.

However, Komui shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know. Anyway, it's your responsibility to look after the diary properly, isn't it?" pointed Komui. Reever looked away in disappointment. Komui had a point there. He should keep an eye properly on the diary. Nevertheless, he was still suspecting Komui.

"Komui, don't make me hang myself", threatened Reever.

"Go on. I would love to see you choke", said Komui, happy to actually lessened his burden on the shoulder. Furthermore, he knew Reever would not have gut to hang himself to death. He would be amused if he did. As what he had expected, Reever just sniffed and was nothing near to killing himself.

"Komui, you are so evil!" Reever bellowed. He had had enough of Komui's ignorance. He took the pencil and scratched his waist.

"Ouch, that hurts!" he cried, trying to make it sound worst. However, Komui wasn't even lifting his head from the report to see Reever.

"Cold hearted creature", he murmured quietly. At his insult, the head of department turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" asked Komui. Oh, great! The mad scientist is angry! At last, he was getting some attention that he was seeking!

"I said, you are a cold hearted creature", said Reever out loud, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Do you still think that I am the one stealing your diary?" asked Komui. Reever nodded. Other than Komui, there were no other people that knew his secret activity of keeping diary. No one else and he mean it.

"I know, Komui. Don't make me try the hard way to seek the truth", said Reever.

"Hard way?" asked Komui, lifting his eyebrows. Hard way from Reever wasn't hard at all, except it was totally effective and Komui still had the will to keep his neck on. Literally, it didn't mean that Reever would chop his head off. It meant something else.

"Hard way", repeated Reever.

"Well, yeah? Why... Why don't you try?"

Reever stood up and went to the window of Komui's lab. He opened it and cupped his hands again around his mouth. Then, he shouted...

"EVERYONE, KOMUI IS..."

Before he could end up his sentence, Komui lid his mouth with his lips. _So, this is the way you want to play it_, thought Reever. Recovering from his shock, Reever returned the kiss abruptly. What? He shouldn't waste the moment of enjoyment, shouldn't he? When they finally broke the kiss, he looked up at Komui and began to ask again.

"You took my diary, didn't you?" asked Reever.

"No".

"Naughty liar", he said and kissed him again. Then, they broke it and Reever began to ask again.

"Tell me, where do you keep it?"

"I don't take it", replied Komui.

"Cheater", said Reever and they kissed again. Only this time, Reever was helping Komui's lab's shirt to free itself to the floor.

"Komui, where's my diary?" asked Reever again.

"I don't know. Shut up, Reever. Just give me the fun", demanded Komui.

"I will not continue until you tell me the truth", said Reever. Komui pouted. Reever knew it was a good sign if the scientist began to pout. That would only mean he was not far from his diary position.

"I don't take it", said Komui. Oh, god! Reever had almost slapped himself hard. Now, now, Reever. You just need to give it a little bit more umph in your action and persuasion. He could make up a promise and then, make a run for it.

"Komui, I'll let you do whatever you want today if you tell me where my diary is and I know you have it because you know me. I'm a good lying tracer and you know that too well", said Reever.

"What if I don't?"

"Then, I'm not letting you", said Reever. Sensing a promising fun, Komui bent and took out a book from his lab's coat and gave it to Reever. Reever took it and happily hugged it. He was about to walk out from the door when suddenly, Komui laughed. Reever turned to look at him. He could see horns growing on Komui's head. Oh, no! The monster had come! He desperately tried to turn the door knob but it was no use for the thing was lock.

"You promise me and so, you can't run", said Komui, licking his lips.

"K-Komui, I- I need to go to the toilet", Reever tried to give him an excuse.

"To the toilet with the diary? I don't think so. I'm good at sensing lies as well, Reever," said Komui. Reever gulped. He knew he shouldn't make the promise in the first place. Moreover, who the hell locked the door? Before this, the door was accessible and now... he was stuck behind it with the monster.

Komui grabbed Reever's coat and forcefully took it off from his body. Then, he kissed Reever for the fourth time, only this time, his hands were busy undoing Reever's pants. _Not good, not good, _the stream of consciousness in Reever's head screamed.

Then, Komui slid his hands into Reever's pants, causing Reever to moan breathlessly. "Nnnn... Ko-Komui... This... I... Nnnn..." Sometimes, being a good lying tracer machine must also pay the consequences price. Komui chuckled as he continued to violate the poor scientist.


End file.
